


No, It's Samurai Flamenco

by Numerative



Category: Samurai Flamenco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerative/pseuds/Numerative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles collection. (Because I just can't make a proper one-shot until the show ends properly.) I. One second</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, It's Samurai Flamenco

**Author's Note:**

> Someone keep insisting that they should have added at least one second of contemplation before Masayoshi ditched his gramp's dream for the giant robot. But really, the kid looked pretty confused considering he was kidnapped and everything escalated too quickly. I bet they will cover it in the next episode. Until then, though, if you still want one, here it is.

 

**I : One Second**

* * *

 

"You won't need that anymore," was what his mentor said about the helmet—which slipped easily from his glove, which had been slippery from King Torture's blood, innards, and the mysterious blue stone. The sound it made as it touch the ground reminded him of the closed curtain. 

The helmet had been broken when the villain attacked him with his chainsaw hand, but it still protected him when his head made contact with the wall. The helmet had protected him, and yet, he could only watch as it clattered onto the ground. Red Axe's hand was pulling him toward the aircraft, hindering him from reaching out and preventing it from its steady fall.

His eyes strayed to the familiar looking policeman watching him from the sideline and he breathed a little easier because he was certain that Goto would take care of it. He'd probably returned it to Harazuka so the stationery maker could fix it. _  
_

_You won't need that anymore_ , his childhood hero told him and, really, he knew he would have ditched the mask either way. After the stunt he pulled in front of the reporters, it's impossible to return to his previous state of anonymity. _Oh, god, Ishihara-san will kill me_ , was a fleeting thought which impact had not fully sunk in yet.

Later, as he donned the plain red suit of the Flamenger squad, supporting the name _Flamen Red_ , Masayoshi thought of the helmet, _Samurai Flamenco_ , and his grandfather's dream woven into a bedtime story about hero, monsters, and justice and how this felt akin to betrayal—

No. He refused to think along that line. He did not betray anyone or anything. He's doing everything he could to stop the aliens, these _From Beyond_ , from taking over the planet. If he could save the world from those extraterrestrial entities by merely erasing everything from his past and starting over as a new person, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

Because, as the protector of justice, that's the kind of burden he had to shoulder alone. Of this, Masayoshi understood very well.

As the automatic door opened, Masayoshi thought about the helmet and finally realised why the clatters it had made against the ground sounded almost like a finale.


End file.
